One Drunken Night
by LoVeDoNtHaTe
Summary: Hermione Granger spends one drunken night with her former enemy and current coworker, and attempts to avoid dealing with the consequences...somehow. JK Rowling owns the characters and the setting! Dramione
1. The Beginning

Hermione was absolutely, and painfully, hung over. The soft morning light coming in from the windows were blinding, and Hermione pulled the covers over her head with a loud groan. The sheets were soft against her skin and felt unbelievably warm and unfamiliar. Hermione yawned and tried to pull the covers closer to her body, but it was held back. She frowned, the pounding headache doing nothing for her thought process, and pulled harder till she finally fell off the bed.

Groaning, Hermione squinted her eyes and looked around. She was definitely in a hotel. 'I wasn't in a hotel last night,' she thought drearily to herself. A sudden draft made Hermione shiver, and she found with shock that she was totally naked. Blushing hard, and wondering how the hell that ever happened, she quickly looked around, picking up and putting on her discarded clothing she found around the room. She went into the loo and retied her very messy hair, and freshened up before going out. She scanned the room once and finally, and fearfully, looked at the bed, hoping to Merlin that she hadn't had sex with a random bloke. The bed was empty, and Hermione sighed in relief before quickly leaving.

A groan was suddenly heard at the foot of the bed, deep under the pile of covers.

The next morning at work, Hermione sat at her desk looking at papers with her daily cup of coffee from Nott, still tired from the night before yesterday. Ginny came in, grinning.

"So how was the office party? Harry told me it was a blast."

Hermione laughed. "It was all right. We had the regular booze, the bad music, but afterwards is when it got crazy. We all went out to a pub for a small "after party", and got smashed. But I can't remember after that."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "You didn't go home with anyone, did you?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "At least I don't think so," she added timidly.

Ginny laughed. "I hope not for your sake."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. A knock on the door made both girls look up, and she sighed. "Well, I guess I'd better be getting to work. You should get getting home too."

"Actually I've got to get to the pitch. My team's practicing soon."

Hermione grinned. "Okay. See you later, Gin!"

Ginny left as Draco Malfoy entered her office. Hermione sighed heavily.

"Okay, here are the papers you wanted. I'm not totally done with them, but you can take a look at them."

Draco nodded. "Great. I wanted to ask you, how was the after party?" he asked with a smirk.

Hermione frowned. "You were there, Malfoy. It was all right," she said slowly.

"Just all right? Not amazing?"

"Uh, yeah. Just all right. Everyone got sloshed. That's it."

Malfoy frowned. "Ah. So can I get the papers?"

Hermione picked them up and handed them to him. "There you go."

Malfoy nodded and was about to leave, then hesitated. "Granger, did you wake up in a hotel room the day after the after party?"

Hermione frowned. "Yes…why?"

The smirk was back. "Just wondering. Thank you for the papers."

He was gone, and Hermione frowned, trying hard to remember how she got into a hotel room. With a bit of disdain, she replayed the memory in her mind.

_Hermione was at the bar, drinking and watching her coworkers dance ridiculously. Malfoy joined her and sighed, watching the spectacle behind them. _

_"Those girls really need to learn how to dance." _

_"I agree," Hermione said, and finished off a shot. _

_"Hey Hermione," Ron said on her other side, faintly slurring. "Let's play a drinking game." _

_"Ron, I don't—"_

_"Sounds like a fine idea, Weasley! And those don't come very often from you. Come on, Granger, let's play." _

_"Malfoy, don't you get sucked into this silly idea too." _

_"It'll be fun, Granger! We could play Truth or Dare, twenty questions, the alphabet game…" _

_"How do you know all these?"_

_Draco just smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know. Come on, Granger." _

_"We were actually going to play Empty the Cauldron. We've got a lot of the drinks in a cauldron already." _

_"Fine. Come on, Granger, don't be a prude." _

_"Malfoy, I swear, if you call me a prude one more time I'll—"_

_"Cad. Prude! You're a coward." _

_"Malfoy! For goodness sakes!"_

_"Hermione, come on! It'll be fun, I promise!" Ron whined, and Hermione rolled her eyes and finally sighed. _

_"Fine. I'll play your stupid game." _

_Ron grinned and put his arm around her shoulders and led her to a large table where Harry, Susan, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Zach, Justin, Michael, Anthony, Terry, Katie, Theo, Adrian, and Padma were sitting. Dean was currently drinking from one of the numerous glass bottles in the large, but shallow, cauldron. _

_"So how do you play?" Hermione asked cautiously as she sat between Draco and Ron. _

_"We pass the cauldron around full of the drinks and you pick one and drink as much as you want before passing the cauldron on. The person who empties the cauldron is the winner, and the person who drinks before the winner is the loser," Ron said with a grin. _

_"The loser has to buy a drink for everybody to put in the cauldron, and we play all over again," Terry Boot said from across the table. At that moment, Terry was handed the cauldron, and he took a long drink before scrunching his eyes up. _

_"Firewhiskey."_

_Hermione put her head in her hands and groaned. "This is such a stupid game!" _

_"It'll be fun once you get the cauldron and get pissed out of your mind, Granger," Theodore Nott said from Draco's side. Adrian Pucey laughed, and Draco smirked at her. _

_"You'll be an interesting drunk, Granger," he stated, and Hermione scowled at him. _

_The cauldron came around to her, and she took a long sip of Mead before handing it to Malfoy. He took a long drink from the last bottle of Firewhiskey, but couldn't finish it off. Theo did it for him, and everyone cheered. _

_"Go buy our drinks, Malfoy!" someone called, and Draco grumpily acquiesced. Hermione grinned. There could be some fun to be had in this game after all. _

Hermione shook her head, disgusted with herself. After that, she couldn't remember much.

"I must have been really pissed."

* * *

**A/N: I'm back, finally! Please review and tell me how you like it! Thanks! I'll be posting every week, now that it's finally summer (yes!). Please review!**


	2. The Explanation

"Hermione! Hermione!" someone was yelling, and Hermione pulled a pillow over her eyes.

"Merlin, I'm getting up!" she yelled back, and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

The door swung open and she blearily looked to see the intruder. Ginny smiled at her.

"Sleepyhead, it's time for our monthly brunch with the girls!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "When do I ever forget that?"

"Obviously since the after party three days ago. You've been forgetting everything!"

"Sorry, sorry," Hermione said as she quickly got ready for her day.

A half hour later, she was sitting between Luna and Hannah and gossiping like the girls they were at a quaint little café in the middle of London.

"And Terry and Lavender got quite friendly, and nobody saw them later that night!" Padma was saying.

"Gods, Lavender and _Terry_? I mean, it's not surprising for her to shag someone drunk, but poor Terry!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I know! And I heard from Michael that he had a pretty little crush on her for awhile."

"I heard that too!" Hannah said.

"How sad," Katie commented, and the girls nodded.

Hermione nodded along with them, when she furrowed her brows as a piece of a new memory suddenly hit her.

_"Granger! What the hell?" he exclaimed. Hermione had stood and had been so unsteady she'd fallen into Malfoy. "You all right?" he asked humourously, helping her stand straight, as Hermione laughed. _

_"I think you'll have to stick with me and make sure I don't fall," she said, and Draco chuckled before taking a swig from a bottle. _

_"My pleasure."_

"Oh my, and Hermione, you and Malfoy at the pub were hilarious to watch!" Katie said with a laugh.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, panicking.

"You two could barely keep your eyes off each other! And after everything he said, you'd laugh. I began thinking there was someone you were trying to impress."

Hermione smiled, hiding her confusion and alarm. "I can't remember at all."

"Aw, that's terrible!" Susan said. "It looked like you two were having a swell time, too."

Hermione shrugged. "I'd be afraid to know what a swell time with Malfoy would be like."

The girls giggled, and Ginny sighed.

"I wish I could've been there. Why did it only have to be for the Ministry workers?"

"Yeah, same here," Hannah agreed. "You don't really have much fun being the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron."

"Except for the money you make!" Ginny exclaimed, and Hannah laughed.

"You really don't remember anything from the pub, Hermione?" Susan asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"Not much after playing Empty the Cauldron for a few rounds."

"Gods, you got pissed!" Ginny laughed, and Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Even a meticulous witch as I must have at least one night to let go of herself."

"And you sure did let go!" Katie said with a giggle.

"What?"

Padma, Katie, and Susan looked at each other before grinning at Hermione. "You and Malfoy."

"What?"

"He kissed you and you let go of all reason after that!" Susan exclaimed.

Hermione gaped. "What?!" she all but shouted, and the customers of the cafe began to stare.

"Shh!" Padma said, laughing quietly. "Yes, you and Malfoy kissed."

"Oh my Merlin!" Ginny squealed, and grabbed Hermione from across the table. "He kissed you!"

"Did I kiss him back?" Hermione exclaimed, disgusted with herself.

"Gods yes! That's what I meant by you letting go," Katie said with a grin.

"Oh, gods! It must've been the Firewhiskey."

"Probably," Susan said with a badly suppressed laugh. "It was hilarious though."

"_Bloody_ hilarious," Padma added, and Ginny squealed.

"How I wish I'd been there!"

Hermione stared at them, searching her memory desperately.

xoxoxo

Hermione was back in her flat, looking at herself in the mirror, and she frowned. "What happened that night?" she asked herself, and shook her head before going to the kitchen.

Ginny was there with Katie making popcorn. "Did you remember anything?" she asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"Not a thing. My memory is way too fuzzy. All I can really remember is drinking and flirting a lot with him. So embarrassing. How will I face Malfoy tomorrow at work?"

"Thank goodness you don't really see him at work anyway!" Katie said, and she smiled. "But Padma does!"

Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead and drank a glass of water. "No wonder Malfoy came instead of her to collect the reports. Gods, she was trying to make us all friendly again!"

Katie clicked her tongue. "Too bad."

Hermione glared at her and went to the living room of her flat where the rest of the girls were looking at photo albums and chatting. She plopped onto the sofa and sighed.

"It's so unlike me to get so drunk too," Hermione said to herself, and Padma grinned.

"I know, Hermione, and that's why it was so fun! You're a very flirtatious drunk."

Hermione groaned and fell onto her side as her friends watched in amusement.

The next morning at work felt awkward for Hermione. She was constantly watching out for Draco and making sure that she didn't bump into him. Safe in her office for the time being, she didn't go out into the corridor at all except to attend a meeting with her Department, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to go to the loo twice, and to hand reports to Kingsley, and she didn't see Malfoy once, much to her relief.

At the end of her work day, she pulled on her cloak, very glad that the day was over and dreading the next, and closed her floo and locked her office before heading quickly down the corridor. She took the lift down, chatting amiably with Theo, and exited with a wave before she saw Padma in the distance and, for a fleeting moment, panic overtook her. Padma and Draco worked together, and if Padma was out, then Malfoy was most certainly out, unless he was working overtime.

Much to her despair, the two were speaking to each other, and Draco saw her over Padma's shoulder. He smiled and waved at her. Hermione's eyes widened when Padma turned and saw her and smiled as well. Draco, in a move very uncharacteristic of him, walked over to Hermione and smiled at her again. She felt dizzy with despair.

"Hey Granger," he said, still smiling a little, and Hermione drearily noticed that he was being much nicer to her than before. "You want to go out for dinner?"

"Dinner?" she repeated despondently.

"Yeah." He seemed near giddy, the way he was looking at her and smiling so. He'd thought that things had changed between them. Well, they hadn't.

"No thanks." And Hermione turned and left. Faintly, she heard Padma ask him what had happened, and Hermione heard no response. He'd probably left.

When Hermione came home, she made herself a cup of tea and sat on her sofa with it, brooding over the day. She hadn't seen Malfoy much, but his behaviour was really strange. He probably thought that something had changed between them at the pub, and she certainly had to shoot him down before he got started trying to be her friend.

But didn't he deserve a second chance like everyone else? It wasn't fair that she was being rude to him just because he'd been her enemy for so long. They'd been coworkers for six years. Her view of him had changed, but she still didn't feel very friendly towards him, just civil. She remembered a memory that had come to her just a few moments ago.

_Draco poured them both shots from their preferred drinks, and raised his up. "To friendship, dear Granger? And maybe something more? Let's put the past behind us, for once." _

_"I already did that," she slurred with a grin. "But okay. Cheers!"_

No wonder he'd thought things had changed between them. She thought long and hard for a moment, then suddenly frowned thoughtfully as another piece of her memory came back to her, albeit fuzzy and unclear in some parts.

_"Malfoy, buy me another drink!" she slurred, and smiled at him. He just chuckled and took another swig of Firewhiskey. "Did you know that Firewhiskey also enhances courage?" Hermione said off-handedly. Draco smiled down at his drunk coworker. _

_"That it does, love," he said before leaning down and kissing her. _

_Hermione dropped her empty bottle onto the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, responding passionately. _

Hermione shut her eyes tightly, willing the memory to go away, and wishing to the very bottom of her soul that she hadn't done that. It was only clear to her now the reason why Malfoy was so nice to her, why she'd woken up in a hotel room, and how he of all people knew that.

She'd slept with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**A/N: ooh, secret's out! hehe. review! how do you think hermione's going to react to that? Review!! it'll make my day! ~LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	3. The Full Story

For a day, she didn't catch sight of Malfoy at all. Padma came to her office to give her the forms to fill out and later came to give her more. However, the next day, Malfoy came strutting in with his debonair face on.

"Hello Granger," he said. "I was busy with work the other day, so I sent Padma to give you the forms."

"I see. Well, they're all done. Would you like them back?"

"Padma also told me a certain interesting little detail about you too," he continued, making himself comfortable on a chair.

Hermione raised a brow. "What kind of detail?"

"That you don't remember anything that happened in the latter part of the after party."

"Oh." Hermione was silent for a moment.

"Would you like me to—"

"No, no. Please don't."

They were silent for a moment longer, till Draco stood. "Well then. I guess nothing has changed between us."

"Not according to me."

Draco nodded and stood. "Well, let me just say, then, you were quite a drunken companion, and it's a shame you don't remember what happened afterwards."

He put his hands on her desk and leant his face forward till their noses were almost touching, his eyes locked onto hers. "And I've got a secret," he whispered with a smirk. He paused for suspense, before whispering, "I was in the hotel room with you."

Hermione closed her eyes, her worst fear confirmed, and she dropped her head down onto her arms. "Gods," she muttered, and Draco went behind her and rubbed her back.

"I wouldn't say it was a terrible experience at all," he said, and Hermione mumbled something else. "What was that?"

Hermione raised her head up and looked at him. "Can you leave now?"

Malfoy raised his brows and took his hand off her back. "Whatever you want." He put his arms around her, and looked down at her with a smile. "Let me just get these papers," he said softly, gazing into her eyes. His eyes flickered down to her lips, and he leant in and pecked the corner of her mouth. His smile widened and he grabbed the papers with his grey eyes never leaving hers, then left.

"It was just one drunken night!" she yelled, throwing a paper weight after him.

After fixing her door, Hermione sat at her desk with her face in her hands.

"I can't believe myself," she murmured over and over again. "How could I have slept with him? He's Malfoy! What did I do last night?"

A sudden idea made Hermione's face come up. 'Why didn't I think of it before?' she thought to herself, and glanced up at her clock. It was almost six, almost the end of her work day, and she quickly finished filling out the forms Padma had brought her awhile ago before closing up her office and Apparating to Diagon Alley.

At her flat, Hermione set up her new Pensieve and retracted the memory containing the after party at the pub, and set about to view it. She was going to see what had happened if it was the last thing she did.

_Hermione was at the pub, drinking and watching her coworkers dance ridiculously. Malfoy joined her and sighed, watching the spectacle behind them. _

_"Those girls really need to learn how to dance." _

_"I agree," Hermione said, and finished off a shot. _

_"Hey Hermione," Ron said on her other side, faintly slurring. "Let's play a drinking game." _

_"Ron, I don't—"_

_"Sounds like a fine idea, Weasley! And those don't come very often from you. Come on, Granger, let's play." _

_"Malfoy, don't you get sucked into this silly idea too." _

_"It'll be fun, Granger! We could play Truth or Dare, twenty questions, the alphabet game…" _

_"How do you know all these?"_

_Draco just smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know. Come on, Granger." _

_"We were actually going to play Empty the Cauldron. We've got a lot of the drinks in a cauldron already." _

_"Fine. Come on, Granger, don't be a prude." _

_"Malfoy, I swear, if you call me a prude one more time I'll—"_

_"Cad. Prude! You're a coward." _

_"Malfoy! For goodness sakes!"_

_"Hermione, come on! It'll be fun, I promise!" Ron whined, and Hermione rolled her eyes and finally sighed. _

_"Fine. I'll play your stupid game." _

_Ron grinned and put his arm around her shoulders and led her to a large table where Harry, Susan, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Zach, Justin, Michael, Anthony, Terry, Katie, Theo, Adrian, and Padma were sitting. Dean was currently drinking from one of the numerous glass bottles in the large, but shallow, cauldron. _

_"So how do you play?" Hermione asked cautiously as she sat between Draco and Ron. _

_"We pass the cauldron around full of the drinks and you pick one and drink as much as you want before passing the cauldron on. The person who empties the cauldron is the winner, and the person who drinks before the winner is the loser," Ron said with a grin. _

_"The loser has to buy a drink for everybody to put in the cauldron, and we play all over again," Terry Boot added from across the table. At that moment, Terry was handed the cauldron, and he took a long drink before scrunching his eyes up. _

_"Firewhiskey."_

_Hermione put her head in her hands and groaned. "This is such a stupid game!" _

_"It'll be fun once you get the cauldron and get pissed out of your mind, Granger," Theodore Nott said from Draco's side. Adrian Pucey laughed, and Draco smirked at her. _

_"You'll be an interesting drunk, Granger," he stated, and Hermione scowled at him. _

_The cauldron came around to her, and she took a long sip of mead before handing it to Malfoy. He took a long drink from the last bottle of Firewhiskey, but couldn't finish it off. Theo did it for him, and everyone cheered. _

_"Go buy our drinks, Malfoy!" someone called, and Draco grumpily acquiesced. Hermione grinned. There could be some fun to be had in this game after all. _

_Hermione played the game with her mates and the former Slytherins for three or four more rounds before Susan finally passed out. "Who knew Bones was such a lightweight?" Justin slurred with a laugh, and Hermione laughed along with him, even though he was making fun of her friend. _

_"Who wants to take her home?" Blaise snarled (gods he was a mean drunk), and Justin shrugged. _

_"I will. Later." He sipped the Firewhiskey in his hand. _

_Hermione laughed. "I'm going back to the bar," she slurred happily, and stood. _

"_Granger! What the hell?" Malfoy exclaimed. Hermione had stood and had been so unsteady she'd fallen into Malfoy. "You all right?" he asked humourously, helping her stand straight, as Hermione laughed. _

_"I think you'll have to stick with me and make sure I don't fall," she said, and Draco chuckled before taking a swig from a bottle. _

_"My pleasure."_

_The two stumbled to the pub, Malfoy holding her most of the time to keep her walking in a straight line, and they sat on the stools heavily. _

_"I want to stand again," Hermione exclaimed, and stood, making Malfoy stand with her. She giggled. "You smell good," she commented, and he smirked at her. _

_"Thank you. Your hair smells good too." Hermione laughed. _

_"You know I don't get drunk a lot," she said. "I just wanted to let you know." _

_"So I'd presume." _

_"So how's life Malfoy?" _

_"Life's all right. Busy. What about you?" _

_"You are really attractive. What did you do to make yourself so attractive?" _

_Draco laughed. "Must thank my mother and father for that." _

_"And God. Gee, I feel pretty swell." _

_"Swell?" _

_"Yep! Swell. You know I always wanted to play an instrumt, but I didn't get to 'cause I came to Hogwarts. And plus I suck at musical stuff." _

_"I thought you were supposed to be good at everything." _

_"No. Funny that I'm so good at school but not in…instrumts." _

_"Guess you can only be good at one thing, eh Granger?" _

_Hermione laughed. "You're funny! You're charming and attractive and funny. How do I not fall in love with you?" Hermione exclaimed, and Draco smiled down at her. _

_"I wonder."_

_"I want some more," Hermione stated, and placed her empty bottle of mead onto the counter. "Get me some drinks, Malfoy." _

_Draco hailed down the bartender. "Can I get some Firewhiskey, a bottle of mead, and two shot glasses?" _

_"Right away, sir," the bartender said, and left. _

_"Do you think it's illegal for a bartender to drink on the job?" she asked, lazily looking up at her companion. _

_"Probably. You can't have a drunk serving other drunks well." _

_"True." Hermione leant into Draco, closed her eyes, and sighed. He put an arm around her and rubbed her arm. _

_"Tired?" _

_"No. I'm listening." _

_"To what?" _

_"Everything. And your heartbeat." Hermione raised her head up and smiled. "It's fast."_

_"It beats for you, my dear," he drawled, and the drinks came with the glasses. Draco poured them both shots from their preferred drinks, and raised his. "To friendship, dear Granger? And maybe something more? Let's put the past behind us, for once." _

_"I already did that," she slurred with a grin. "But okay. Cheers!" _

_They clinked cups and drank. Hermione began coughing and spluttering dramatically and held her throat. _

_"Bloody 'ell, what was that?" _

_"You probably got my shot. No wonder my shot wasn't so strong," Draco laughed._

_Hermione just laughed with him, and he gave her a strange look before pouring himself some Firewhiskey. _

_"You're funny," she said. _

_"It's true." _

_"What do you like better? Firewhiskey or mead?" _

_"I prefer Firewhiskey." _

_"Oh. I like mead." _

_"So I presumed." _

_Hermione giggled again. "Why aren't we sitting?" She sat on the stool and Draco sat next to her. _

_"Because you wanted to stand." He drank a shot and poured himself another. _

_"Oh yeah. Thanks for the mead." _

_"My pleasure." _

_"My pleasure, my pleasure, my pleasure!" She drank the mead straight from the bottle. _

_"Are you mocking me?" _

_"I'm just repeating you! Give me a kiss, Malfoy. I wonder what it'd be like to kiss you." _

_He gave her a strange look mid-sip from the Firewhiskey bottle. "What?" _

_"Kiss me!" _

_Draco took a sip from the bottle and looked deep into her hazy brown eyes. "Okay." _

_He leant forward, but Hermione laughed and pulled her head back. "Too slow!" She laughed again and continued giggling even as she drank more mead, spluttering it all over the place. _

_"Granger, you are such a tease!" _

_"And you are too adorably funny," Hermione giggled, and Draco smirked. _

_"Why thank you." _

_"My pleasure," Hermione said in a deep voice, obviously trying to impersonate her blonde companion, and she laughed. "I sound like you!" _

_"Yes, exactly like me." _

_"You're drunk." _

_"So are you." _

_"But why do I feel more drunk?" _

_"I'm a calm drunk. You are not." _

_Hermione laughed. "I wish I was a calm drunk." She suddenly stopped laughing and became solemn, staring at the dancing crowd. _

_After a few minutes, Draco looked into her face. "Do you want to dance?" _

_"No," Hermione said with a sigh. "I'm not that drunk." _

_"What's wrong with you?" _

_"I'm practising being a calm drunk," she stated, and Draco chuckled before taking another sip of Firewhiskey. "Am I doing well?" _

_"You're doing very well." _

_"Well." _

_"But you're boring when you're calm." _

_"I'm not boring!" Hermione exclaimed, and Draco cocked a brow at her. _

_"Yes you are." _

_"No! I am not!" She stood indignantly and would have fallen over if Draco hadn't caught her. She was laughing, and Draco shook his head, laughing at her. _

_"You are so pissed!" he said, and Hermione continued laughing. _

_"I am not!" _

_"Yes, Granger. Yes you are." _

_Hermione leant against him again, her laughter diminishing. Finally, she sighed, and his arm went back around her to hold her again._

_"Your heart beat is fast!" she said. "You know hummingbirds' heart beats beat 200 times a second? That's really fast!" _

_"Yes, it is." _

_Hermione grabbed her bottle of mead and imbibed the rest of it quickly. She frowned at it and shook it upside down. _

_"Malfoy, buy me another drink!" she slurred, and smiled up at him. He just chuckled and took another swig of Firewhiskey. "Did you know that Firewhiskey also enhances courage?" Hermione said off-handedly. Draco smiled down at his wellied coworker. _

_"That it does, love," he said before leaning down and kissing her. _

_Hermione dropped her empty bottle onto the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, responding passionately. _

_They kissed for a long, long time. Malfoy, it seemed, could not stop kissing her, and Hermione just responded fervently to his lead. The bartender looked like he dealt with these things every night, and a few drunks at the bar threw their bottles at them. "Get a room!" they yelled, and Malfoy finally pulled back to look at her. _

_"Want a room?" he asked, and Hermione gave him a lopsided grin. _

_"Whatever you want, baby." _

_Draco smiled brightly and kissed her again before paying for the bottles and grabbing her hand. They went through the crowd of drunks and party-goers, and waved goodbye to their coworkers before slipping into the night. _

_They walked a long way, stopping to snog here and there before Draco groaned. "I can't wait," he stated, "And we're both too pissed to Disapparate." _

_"I'm fine," Hermione drawled, and Draco kissed her. _

_"Right. You're one of those drunks that get splinched." He looked around through bleary grey eyes. "Come on, there's a hotel over there," he said, and Hermione laughed.  
"Yay for hotels!" she exclaimed as Draco led her to it. _

_They stumbled through the lobby and got a room. Hermione kept giggling as they took the lift to their room, and whispered into Draco's ear, "I feel like we're being sneaky and bad." _

_"We might be," he replied with a smirk, and Hermione giggled. _

_"I don't feel like we're being bad." _

_Draco just kissed her again. _

_The lift arrived at their floor, and this time, Hermione led him to the room and had trouble opening it before she finally succeeded and pushed him in. _

_"There's only one bed!" Hermione shouted, and jumped on him, making him fall onto it, and snogged him madly. They spent most of the night shagging, laughing, and snogging before both finally fell asleep, exhausted, him near the foot of the bed and buried underneath the covers, and Hermione comfortably on the right side of the bed, her head on the pillow._

The memory ended, and Hermione, now mortified, could barely believe what she had seen.

"We _shagged_!" she exclaimed to her empty room, and screamed in frustration.

* * *

**A/N: This has been the longest week for me yet, so busy and boring. And it's supposed to be summer! Well anyhow, I've updated a longer chapter than the last, keeping my promise to update every week, and now you all know the full story of the drunken night. Please review! It'll make my day and perhaps make the next week shorter for me just knowing that people are actually reading my story! Review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	4. The Consequence

At work the next morning, Hermione knew she had to talk to Malfoy about it, to get things cleared up. She did what she had not been doing the past week; she sought him out.

It was quite easy to find him. He was almost always in his office with Padma. Hermione bit her lip before she entered, and saw him working diligently. He looked pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Hello Granger. Come to return the forms?" he asked, and Hermione swallowed nervously and shook her head. He was quite attractive, now that she saw him the way drunk Hermione had.

"I've come to talk to you."

Draco cocked a brow at her, and the familiarity made Hermione's heart clench. He stared at her for a moment, then looked at Padma and excused himself before following her out.

Hermione led him to a broom closet and cast a silencing charm when they were both in it. "I don't want anyone to hear us," she explained when he looked at her funny.

"So…you remembered."

"Well, no. I got a Pensieve."

"Should've thought of that before."

"Yes, I know."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Malfoy, I just want to make things clear to you. I don't have any feelings for you, and nothing has changed between us. That was just one drunken night, and…we were pissed out of our minds! In our sober state, we wouldn't have done that. And I'm sure that we're respectable adults enough to be able to put this behind us and move on."

"Yes, except for one thing."

"Which would be?"

"We cheered to friendship. How about it?"

"What? Well, I wasn't talking about that, but…I suppose that can still stand or whatever."

Draco smiled. "You're delightful, Granger." He kissed her cheek and exited the closet.

Hermione sighed and leant against the wall. She had a feeling that he hadn't taken any of what she'd said to heart.

Work during the next few days was interesting, to say the least. Draco didn't act much different, but he'd always make an effort to somehow engage her in conversation and greet her with a peck on the cheek and a cheery 'hello Hermione', and several people she knew asked if they were dating, the change in their relationship was so great.

Finally, she got so frustrated over this that when he came to her office one morning, exactly two weeks after the after party (and two weeks since they'd shagged, not that anyone was counting), before he could say anything, she stood up and went over to him and poked him in the chest.

"This has got to stop!" she exclaimed, and he looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"All this…this…this kissing and 'hello's', and you coming into my office just to see me; even my regular friends who work here don't visit me that often! They only come in during lunch breaks!"

"Let me set this straight. We're not _kissing_, I'm merely greeting you, and I don't _just_ come in to see you, I come to give you the papers you need to fill out and sign!"

"People are beginning to think that we're dating, Malfoy! And I don't need everyone asking me every single day if we're dating!"

"And who asks that?"

"Theodore Nott? This morning, he asked me, 'Are you dating Draco Malfoy, Hermione?' I say no. He says, 'Are you sure? Because it sure seems to me like he fancies you, and you two don't fight anymore.' And I say, 'No, Theo, you've got nothing to worry about.' And he thinks I'm just denying it!"

"What's wrong with that?" Malfoy asked with a cheeky smirk.

Hermione scowled. "Will you try to act like adult here? Everything's wrong with that! We're not dating!"

"Well forgive me for trying to be a friend! Does everything I do have to be done in a way to please others?"

"Shut up!" Hermione exclaimed, and shut the door to her office. "I don't need your friendship, Malfoy, and it's becoming a burden to my daily life."

Draco stared at her.

"Just because we might've shagged two weeks ago, doesn't mean that we're friends! It was just one night! One _drunken_ night! I never knew you to misinterpret things, but it seems like you're misinterpreting this!"

He frowned deeply.

"And I don't know _what_ goes through that damn head of yours, Malfoy, but _I don't like you_! I never have, and I probably never will! This friendship isn't going to just sprout out of nowhere, so just stop trying to advance our friendship that's barely even started! I hope you realise now that I don't like you in any way, and I was drunk when I cheered to friendship, Malfoy, _drunk_!"

"You don't think I was drunk too? Maybe I just got pissed and shagged you and am using you now! Isn't that a possibility? You need to get off your high horse and stop thinking all about yourself and what other people think about you! You are so selfish, Granger—"

"You're calling _me_ selfish?!"

"—and you don't think about anyone else but your friends and those less fortunate than you, like House elves, but you don't think about the other people—"

"The other people?! Do you mean Purebloods like yourself? Are those the other people?"

"—who have feelings just like them, and you are so stubborn! Why do you think I have to debate with you all the time? That's why you didn't like me before, because I argued with you all the time! And now when I actually try to be nice and try to be your friend, you turn me away! Arguing with you was my way of talking to you civilly! Isn't it true that you wouldn't have talked to me civilly before if it wasn't work related?"

Hermione had nothing to say.

"So don't you go yelling at me and telling me that we can't be friends, until you give it a bloody chance!"

He turned away, fuming, ready to yank the door open and storm out, when Hermione spoke.

"Malfoy, do you fancy me?"

Draco froze. "What?"

"Do you fancy me?"

He closed his eyes.

"Because I don't fancy you at all."

Draco opened his eyes and grit his teeth. "You've made that remotely clear," he stated coldly, and left.

Hermione frowned deeply.

-----------o------------

"I don't know what his bloody problem is! He's being such an melodramatic…child!" Hermione exclaimed into the Floo. She was going over the days' events with Ginny, and her best friend sighed.

"Hermione, I think you're being a little melodramatic. Who cares what other people think? I'm pretty sure he's changed."

"He acts like the same petty Malfoy to me!"

"Listen to yourself, 'mione! You sound absolutely ridiculous. What kind of sensible adult, _woman_, more specifically, would refuse a friendship with Malfoy? Just because other people are staring and making their own conclusions doesn't mean you should just throw his friendship away! What happened to your oath to give others a second chance?"

"I am giving him a second chance! He's just being a prat about it!"

"I'm going to throttle you. Don't you even feel guilty about being so rude to him?"

"A little, I suppose," Hermione admitted hesitantly.

"So apologise! Reconcile your friendship before it's too late! Sometimes I wonder how you'd last without me telling you all this."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I…I don't want to apologise."

"Oh, you stubborn, stubborn girl," Ginny sighed, sounding much more mature than she was.

* * *

**A/N: So...yes. This chapter is done! Shorter than some of the previous chapters, though. Anoyhow, I'm trying to become a better writer, so please, any comments or constructive criticism is highly appreciated! Review!**


	5. The Apology and an Unexpected Surprise

The morning came, and Hermione woke up bright and early as usual, only feeling pulled down by the guilt in her conscience. She rubbed her eyes, feeling weary, and got ready for work slowly.

At the Ministry, she didn't want to do any work, and felt even worse when Padma came instead of Malfoy to collect the forms. "You all right, Hermione?" she asked, and Hermione sighed.

"No, I don't feel all right. I was so terrible to Malfoy yesterday! I mean, he always says he put the past behind him, but I don't think he has."

Padma closed the door. "Er, Hermione, I'm not really sure I'm the one to talk to."

"Well, you're the one who works with Malfoy everyday! You should know something about him!"

Padma sighed. "Look, Hermione, I think he fancies you. Honestly."

Hermione chuckled. "That's already out of the question. I asked him."

Padma's eyes widened. "What?"

"I asked him. He was just cold to me. But I said some nasty things. Oh, I wish I could take them back now! What I'd do for a Time Turner."

"Are you really feeling that guilty?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's been six years! We fight occasionally, and he's only been civil to me, well, till recently, after we shagged. And then I thought he was going all lovey-dovey over me, but apparently he isn't, and it turns out that I'm the one who misinterpreted his actions, not the other way around! So apparently, he doesn't fancy me at all, but I thought he did." Hermione put her face in her hands and groaned. "This is so confusing! But I should apologise like an adult."

She sighed and looked at her friend. "Should I?"

Padma blinked and didn't know what to say. "Sure? Whatever you think you should do, I suppose."

Hermione groaned again. "All right. I'll hand these forms in myself. Thanks, Padma."

Padma nodded slowly and quickly escaped. Outside, she contemplated what she'd just heard, confused, and shook her head before walking off.

Inside, Hermione had set her mind to apologising to her former enemy, and picked up the forms Padma had "failed" to pick up and walked out, heading robotically to his office.

She knocked with a false sense of confidence about her, and opened the door. Padma wasn't there, but the wizard she'd come for was, as well as his friend. He looked at her coldly.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

Theo glanced at her and smiled. Hermione smiled pleasantly back.

"Give us a moment, would you, Theo?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Sure."

He walked out, and Hermione cleared her throat and shut the door. "Padma forgot to pick up these forms, so I'm delivering them to you." Her stomach was tightening at the thought of apologising to _him_.

"Thank you." He took them with an air of coldness, and Hermione turned around, fully intending to fly out of there, but stopped herself, knowing what she had to do.

"Malfoy," she started, turning to look at him. He wasn't paying attention. "Malfoy," she tried again, louder. "I…I'm…I'm…I'm sorry."

Draco's face shot up and he looked at her, now definitely paying attention. Hermione closed her eyes for confidence and opened them to meet his.

"I'm sorry for judging you so quickly and for being so…rude to you, when all you wanted was a fresh start at friendship. So, I'm sorry for being so rude to you. And I'm sorry for judging you."

Draco was looking at his desk, and he nodded. He looked back up at her and stood. "Well, thank you for your apology," he said, and Hermione felt like running away and hugging him as he came closer. "I probably have some faults too. I…I suppose I was a bit too forward in starting a friendship." Hermione nodded. The want to hug him was becoming stronger. "So another try?" He smirked a little and stuck out a hand, and Hermione stared at it.

She thought to herself for a moment, then chuckled and took his hand, looking him straight in the eye. "Another try," she said as they shook hands, and Draco smiled.

"Good. Well, thanks for the papers, Granger. I'll see you later."

Hermione nodded, the hand he'd shook feeling strange, and she walked out. Once she'd closed the door, she sighed heavily before going back to her office.

Inside, Draco was smiling still.

It was seven in the evening, and Hermione was eating and chatting loudly with her friends at her flat, when an owl suddenly arrived. She opened it, hoping it wasn't an emergency from work, and was surprised indeed by its contents.

'Dear Hermione,' it read, 'Do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night? Sincerely, Theodore Nott'.

Over the years of working together (she had several meetings with Unspeakables), they'd become good friends, although they teased each other enough to make it look like they were enemies. Hermione had just presumed that that was how former Slytherins naturally were; cocky, witty, stubborn, and making fun of everyone most of the time, and had easily become his friend.

Hermione quickly replied, 'Sure, after work?', and sent it off with the snowy owl before going back to her friends.

"And who was that?" Ron inquired, and Hermione shrugged.

"It was just Theo."

"Theodore Nott? Don't tell me you two are going out!" Lavender exclaimed.

"No, Lavender, we are not going out," Hermione replied. "Just because we exchange owls does not mean that we're dating. If that were true, I'd be dating all of you!"

That got laughs out of everyone, although Lavender looked a bit put out.

"So what did he want?" Harry asked.

"Just dinner tomorrow."

"I bet he fancies you!" Padma exclaimed, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You think everyone fancies me, Padma!"

"That's because you're gorgeous," Ginny explained, rolling the word 'gorgeous' off her tongue like silk.

Hermione laughed and pretended to be extremely flattered. "Oh, thank you, Gin. Of course, it is hard to be as gorgeous as I am. That explains everything."

"Oh, Lavender, by the way, what's going on with you and Terry?" Ginny asked.

Lavender seemed surprised by the question. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Hannah frowned. "Really? Didn't you shag him three weeks or so ago?"

"Wow, so much interesting stuff happens at the Ministry!" Neville exclaimed.

"Oh, at the after party? Yeah."

"And? Gods, Lav, do I really need to spell out my question for you?" Ginny said impatiently, and Lavender shrugged.

"We just shagged. That's all. He was being sore about it for a little while, but I just told him to get over himself."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Nothing's going on between us."

"Wasn't he heartbroken?" Hannah asked, and Lavender shrugged again.

"I guess. I don't know. He didn't seem too different to me at work."

"Ernie said that Terry had quite a crush on you before," Hannah said quickly before shutting her mouth.

Lavender shrugged. "Wouldn't make a difference."

Hermione laughed. "Lavender, you whore!"

"What?" Lav asked, annoyed. "What's wrong with it?"

Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean looked at each other.

"You've slept with everyone!"

"Not everyone!" Lavender exclaimed, and Hermione laughed.

"All right, who at work haven't you shagged?"

Lavender held up her fingers. "Harry, Ernie, Ron…uh…oh, Theo…Malfoy…"

"Malfoy? Really?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I tried, but he wouldn't shag me. Um…I've never shagged Neville, just to clear that up too, even though he doesn't work with us…I swear there has to be more…"

"See, Lav! You've shagged most of the men our age in our department, and probably some older or younger!" Ginny piped in.

"You shagged Seamus and Dean?!" Padma exclaimed, and both boys looked at each other, then back at her.

"Guilty," they said in unison, and Lavender shrugged.

"I don't think it's a big deal," she stated, and the girls rolled their eyes.

The owl came back knocking at her window, and Hermione got up to get it.

"Tell Nott to shove off 'cause we're having a pleasant dinner talking about sex!" Seamus called after her, and Hermione shook her head, giggling.

The letter just confirmed the time, and Hermione was writing back a response when someone was suddenly knocking at the door. Hermione groaned.

"Will I never get to eat?" she asked out loud, and her friends chuckled. At the door was Ernie, and Hannah stood up.

"Hi!" she said happily, her voice a tone that was only available when her boyfriend was around.

Ernie smiled. "Hey." He kissed her cheek. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let me just say my goodbyes."

Hannah turned and smiled at them. "Goodbye everyone! I'm going out with Ernie tonight. Thank you for dinner, Hermione!" She exchanged hugs and kisses before going back to Ernie. "Thanks for inviting me over too."

Everyone called out goodbye as the couple left, and Ginny sighed. "How adorable are they?"

"Very cute," Padma commented. "After two years, you'd think they'd be getting married by now."

"Don't rush them," Hermione said, and the blokes laughed.

"You girls are bloody hilarious," Ron said, and Hermione hit his arm.

"You're one to talk."

"Why thank you," Ron replied, mocking a bow.

"Well anyway, when do you think you'll be getting a boyfriend, eh Hermione?" Harry said, raising his brows, and Hermione shrugged and began poking at her food.

"When the time comes, I guess."

"Oh come on! We know plenty of great wizards for you to meet!" Ginny offered, and Hermione shook her head.

"It's all right, really!"

"Maybe if things work out with Theo…" Lavender said, and winked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what things you're talking about."

Lavender grinned. "You will. I can see it."

"You turning into a Seer now, Lav?" Hermione asked, and Lavender smirked.

"Trust me on this one. I can tell with the way he acts around you."

"We barely even hang out!"

"Trust me on this one," Lavender repeated with a wink, then spoke no more on the subject. Hermione trusted Lavender's words as much as she would trust a Death eater with her wand.

The next morning, Hermione found an owl pecking at her window. Tired and a bit disoriented, she let the owl in and accepted the letter. It was from Hannah.

"Dear Hermione," she read in her morning voice, "I've got such news to tell you! Dinner last night with Ernie was great, all romantic and all, but later on, he told me some sweet things and then…oh, bugger it! I've gotten—" Hermione gasped, and suddenly squealed loudly. "Hannah's gotten engaged!" she yelled to her room, and got dressed quickly. The owl had long left, but she was planning to pay a visit to the Leaky Cauldron during her lunch break.

The morning went by fast, and before she knew it, she was heading to Diagon Alley with Ginny, Padma, Susan, and Lavender. All five girls burst into the inn and quickly found Hannah behind the counter. The girls began to squeal.

"Hannah Abbot! You lucky witch!"

"Show us the ring!"

"How did he propose?"

"Was it really romantic?"

"Where did he propose?"

"How did you take it?"

"What was it like?"

"Show us the ring!"

Hannah laughed at all their questions and comments, and called over an employee to take over for her.

"Come on girls," she said, holding up her long skirts, "Come to my room and I'll tell you all about it."

"We've only got an hour!" Hermione said as they all went up the stairs to Hannah's flat above the inn.

She sat them all down on the couch before sitting in front of them. She smiled widely and showed them the ring. Four of the girls, excluding Hermione, nearly swooned at the sight.

"You're really engaged!" Susan cried, and hugged her friend. "Soon you'll be Mrs. Hannah Macmillan!"

"Oh my Merlin! Join the engaged club!" Ginny exclaimed, and went to hug her as well. Padma joined, as did Hermione. She'd suddenly felt a little bit jealous. Already, at twenty-three, Hannah was already the second to get engaged, after Ginny, to her childhood friend no less, before Hermione. And Hermione had turned twenty-four only five weeks ago. And after hearing the details of the proposal, Hermione yearned for a sweet boyfriend like Ernie (although not quite as sappy).

Who knew that she was going to have that opportunity in only a few hours?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll have two chapters up by next week, hopefully. I have more time to upload more chapters! Review! It really does make my day! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	6. The Date and Kisses

At six, Theo came to Hermione's office and entered after knocking twice. Hermione smiled at him, already bundled up in her cloak. "Hey Theo," she said. "I'm just about ready."

Theo smiled. "Great. I've got a reservation at a pasta place. All right with you?"

"Sure." Hermione closed up her office, then left with him. On their exit, she saw Malfoy standing there, looking like he was waiting for someone. He smiled at the two.

"Hey Granger, Theo."

"Hello Malfoy," Hermione said, and Theo greeted him with a smile. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Oh, I was waiting for someone," he said, and Hermione nodded. "I see."

"Where are you two headed?"

"We're having dinner," Theo replied, and a look flashed across Draco's face.

"Oh. Well, better hurry off then, shouldn't you?" he asked, snippily.

"Not going to wish us a happy time?" Hermione asked sarcastically, and the look passed across Draco's face again.

"No. Goodbye Granger. _Nott_."

Theo looked semi-startled by his best mate's sudden change in behaviour, but Hermione didn't notice it.

"Goodbye Malfoy."

Draco watched as they walked off together, then left when he was sure he was alone.

Hermione and Theo arrived at the restaurant in just a few minutes and were seated in another few.

"It's very cozy here," Hermione commented, and Theo nodded.

"I know. That's why so many people like it here."

"I could tell!" It was crowded in the small restaurant. "So, why dinner all of a sudden?" she asked. She had to get right to the point. However, the waiter came before he could answer, and they ordered drinks and their dishes before they were finally alone again.

"So your answer?" she asked, and Theo sighed.

"Well, I wanted to tell you something quite…personal."

Hermione nodded. "Go on."

"Well, you see…Granger, I like you."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I fancy you quite a bit, and I was kind of hoping to myself that this could sort of be like a date between us. You see?"

She nodded.

"And now that I've laid my cards out on the table, I, obviously, am hoping that you feel the same way."

Hermione cleared her throat, looked at the table, then cleared it again.

"Well, Theo, I…I don't really know what to say. I mean, you are a dashing bloke, that's for sure, and…well, the thing is, I don't…I don't fancy you in that way. I'm sorry, and I hope we can still be friends and all! I'm sorry."

Theo sighed. "Well, all right, I suppose. You're missing out, though," he said, smirking cheekily at her, and Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry," was all she could reply, and Theo smiled.

"Well, I'm kind of glad we got that over with. Now I can get over you."

"How long've you fancied me for?"

"Maybe for a week or two."

Hermione smiled. "Really. Most blokes I know would keep their love kept unrequited to themselves for years and years before putting themselves out there like you do."

The food came, piping hot, interrupting their conversation for a few more seconds.

Theo grinned. "I know wizards like that too. I just think it's a waste of time. If the witch doesn't like you back, there's no use brooding over your feelings for a long time."

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose. But then there are those wizards who'd chase after the girl they fancy whether or not she liked them."

"Another waste of time," Theo declared. "But now that we've got that out of the way, let's eat. I'm starved."

Hermione smiled, a little put out by his lack of emotion. Perhaps he was just keeping it all inside, like most men did. But then again, Theo was never one to keep to himself much. Hermione shrugged and dug into her pasta.

Two days later, at work, Malfoy was the first person Hermione met upon her arrival. He nodded at her.

"Granger."

"Hello Malfoy."

She went to her office and began to unlock it as he leant against the wall and watched her.

"How was your date with Theo?"

"All right."

Hermione succeeded in opening the door and entered. Draco's jaw clenched as he followed her in. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, this pasta place. It was delicious."

"Hmm."

"Yeah. Theo was a dear, paying for it all, too."

"Well, it's customary and expected for the bloke to pay for everything."

"Not always."

"Well not if the bloke doesn't have any manners."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked sharply, tired of their banter. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Maybe I am."

"Are you really that bored?"

"Yes, because when I have nothing better to do, I come in here and pick on Granger. Grow up."

"Just give me whatever the hell you want to give me and get out!" Hermione replied angrily, and Draco scowled at her and threw the papers onto her desk.

"There. Happy?"

"Quite. Now you can get out and go—"

Hermione was interrupted by Draco grabbing the back of her head and pushing her lips onto his in a hard kiss. She was shocked out of her mind for a moment, one moment too long, and Draco had released her and left before she could fully get her scattered mind back together again.

Hermione ran to her door and stuck her head out. "Don't you ever kiss me again!" she yelled after him, and all the passing employees looked at her strangely.

"Gods Hermione, I never knew you and Malfoy—" Zacharias Smith began, and Hermione glared at him.

"Shove it!"

She went back into her office and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I'm going to post another chapter later this week to make up for it. :D Hope you enjoyed, and review for the next one! Thanks! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	7. Oblivious to the Obvious

_A/N: Well, hello! Instead of having my author's note at the bottom, I'm having it on the top this time. Anyhow, I just wanted to say, if you guys think that Hermione or Draco are quite OoC, they are, but only because that's how I imagine they'd act six years later. I mean, years do change a person, right? Now, on with the story!_

-----------

Lavender sighed. "I told you, Hermione, you and Theo could've worked out."

"No," she replied for the millionth time, "Theo and I never would've worked out."

"Don't lie. It's not becoming on you."

"Lavender! Please! Really! Stop butting into my love life!"

"Well you ask for it. Seems you can't even butt into it yourself."

Hermione glared at her and finished her coffee. "Don't you have _any_ work to do?"

"What do you think I hired a secretary for?" she asked, checking her nails.

"How did she get a job here, really?" Hermione mumbled under her breath. She checked her clock and stood. "I'm going to get more coffee," she said loudly, and Lavender nodded, not looking up.

"You do that, dear. Don't mind me."

Hermione shook her head and took her empty coffee cup with her.

She walked down the corridor, smiling at few employees and ignoring others (mainly the ones that had heard her shout at Draco only two days before). She passed Padma and Malfoy's office, and she peeked in. Thankfully, Malfoy wasn't in there, so she gave her friend a visit.

"Hello Padma!" she said with a smile.

"Hi Hermione. How are you?"

"Good, except Lavender is bugging my socks off."

"That is what she's known for. More love advice?"

"Definitely. She keeps telling me that me and Theo would've worked out. Don't agree!"

Padma chuckled just as Malfoy came in. "Hello Granger," he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hello Malfoy."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"After our little kiss? Would you like another?"

"Merlin no! Stay away from me!" She rushed out of the office with Malfoy hot on her tail. Inside, Padma just laughed.

"You don't mean that, Granger. You just need time to think it over."

"Why do you want to keep kissing me?!" she hissed quietly so no one could overhear.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, smirking again, and tapped her nose in what she took as condescending.

"It's obvious that you've gone bonkers!" she yelled, smacking his hand away, and stormed back to her office, forgetting all about her coffee.

Lavender looked shocked to see her so angry. "Did they run out of coffee or something?" she asked tentatively.

"No! It's bloody Draco Malfoy! He bothers me to no end!"

"He's trying to make Theo jealous, obviously," she replied. "I mean, they're best mates going after the same girl. There's bound to be competition."

Hermione groaned. "Why me? I hate my life!"

Hermione walked out of her office, feeling restless, and wanted to cry and rip Malfoy into shreds. Fueled by anger, she stormed into his office, startling Padma. "Where is he?" she asked angrily.

"I don't know…what happened?" Padma asked, but Hermione was gone.

She went scouring through the corridors, and found him getting coffee, conveniently alone. "Malfoy," she hissed into his ear as she poked his arm sharply, "you kiss me again and I swear I'll be hexing your bits off."

Draco turned his head to her, smirking. "Ooh, touchy. Little Granger doesn't like being kissed?"

"Not by _you_."

"By Theo then?"

"No! Shut up! Why can't you just let me alone?"

"It's difficult not to. I must admit, you're a great kisser, and an awful lot of fun to tease. It's also easier to kiss you after shagging you oh…three, four weeks ago?"

Hermione clenched her fists. "Shut up about that Malfoy! I swear, the whole Ministry knows about it now!"

"Not by my doing, I swear." He sipped his coffee.

Hermione pushed him away from the others and glared at him menacingly. "Don't cross me with your lips again, Malfoy," she hissed, and Draco smirked before leaning down and kissing her quickly on the cheek.

"Oh, there's one," he said, smirking madly as she swiped at the place his head had been. He kissed her other cheek, and again she swiped too late at the empty air. "There's two."

"Stop it!" Hermione whispered harshly, pushing him away. "People are beginning to stare!"

Draco smirked. "Don't expect me to leave you alone for long," he replied, winking, and left. Hermione stamped her foot angrily and tried not to scream.

"Yes, he's being a right prat! Kissing me all he wants, as if we're in a relationship! Lavender said he's just trying to make you jealous, but it's stupid!"

Theo shook his head. "Sometimes Draco just acts like a child. If you're fun to rile up, he'll do it to no end."

"I'd thought he'd be more mature!"

"It depends on who he's dealing with."

"Why me?"

"Who knows. Maybe 'cause you shagged him?"

"Not you too, Theo!"

"What?"

"I did not _just_ shag him, I was _drunk_! We were both drunk! That's a big detail that everyone keeps leaving out!"

"The important thing is, you shagged him."

"Just talk to him for me, will you? Please?"

Theo rolled his eyes and sighed. "I don't understand why you can't just work it out with him yourself, but fine."

Hermione pecked his cheek. "Thank you, Theo! Please get him off my back!"

Theo just shook his head. "Children."

Hermione escaped back to her office. Inside, Lavender was still waiting for her, and Hermione apologised before telling her friend what had happened.

"I was right. He was trying to make Theo jealous," Lav said lazily, and Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Why does he have to do this to me?" Lavender opened her mouth, and Hermione glared at her. "And don't say because we shagged." She closed it.

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes. "It's not a big deal! It was a big mistake, apparently, and we were both drunk! It's not like all the blokes you sleep with come crawling back to you!"

"Malfoy is certainly not crawling. He's still walking. And yes, many of the poor wizards did come crawling back to me."

"Oh, don't mention Terry."

"Yes, Terry too. I actually felt a little bad breaking his poor heart."

"Merlin, Lav, you're awful!"

She shrugged. "Well, he should've known better than that!"

Hermione sighed.

"But enough about me; what to do about you and Malfoy…"

"I really can't believe I'm saying this, but…give me some advice, Lavender, please."

Lavender laughed. "Oh boy, to hear that from Hermione Granger's mouth is priceless! Let's have it again!"

Hermione glared, and Lavender sighed. "Fine, fine."

After work, Hermione worked a little overtime, ending an hour later, and it was getting darker and colder outside as she pulled on her cloak and locked up her office.

Outside, sitting in the cold, was Draco Malfoy. It was empty, all except for him, and Hermione really didn't feel like talking to him, although, to her dismay, he spotted her and came walking over.

"Granger," he said snappily. "Your boyfriend came talking to me today. You can't even talk to me yourself, but you have to get your boyfriend to come and talk to me? And my own best mate."

"First of all, _Malfoy_, he is not my boyfriend, and second of all, he stuck up for me and talked to you to get you off my back! You know that I can report you for sexual harassment?"

"Oh, was that illegal here? I didn't realise," Draco replied, and Hermione sneered at him and began walking away.

"Shut up!"

Much to her annoyance, he began following her.

"Not only did he stand up to me, but he made it quite clear that you were not to be trifled with. Why, I ask? Because she's _mine_, says he. And he's _not_ your boyfriend?"

"No! He's not! Why do have to assume so after one date?"

"Well, one has to assume such things when the bloke claims the girl as his."

"I'm nobody's! I'm my own person, and I don't belong to anyone! So just stop assuming whatever you're assuming because it's not true!"

"I'd like to hear that from Theo's mouth."

"Why were you waiting for me anyway? To tell me what a jerk I was for making Theo stand up for me?"

"Oh, so now you admit that you're a jerk."

"As much as you're one."

"Fair enough."

Hermione scowled at him. "Go home, Malfoy! Why are you walking with me anyway?"

"We're heading in the same direction, Granger. To the Apparition point."

"Well bully for me, I'm heading to my flat. It's not far from here, so you go to the Apparition point and I'll walk. Goodbye."

She began walking again, but Draco continued walking beside her. "It isn't gentlemanly to not walk a lady to her door."

"This lady is perfectly fine with you just leaving her alone."

"Ah, but if you should read the book of etiquette, it also tells you not to leave a respectable lady walking the streets alone during the night."

"This is the 21st century, Draco Malfoy, must I remind you? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Oh, I don't doubt that most of the time. But it's only etiquette."

"Most of the time? Do you have this book on you?"

"No. It's a tradition for it to be engrained in Purebloods from birth, although it seems Weasley missed out on that."

Hermione stopped and poked him hard in the chest. "Don't you dare say anything mean about the Weasleys! I thought we'd be passed such childishness!"

"Hmm."

Hermione slapped his arm and continued walking angrily away. "It should say in that book of yours that one has to keep up good conversation with a lady that makes both parties happy, not upset!"

"I'm not upset."

"Get your head out of your arse, you egotistical wanker! I was talking about myself! I know you're not upset!"

"We almost at your place?"

"Yes, thank Merlin! Now leave me alone! I don't want you to know where I live. Leave before I hex you!"

They stopped in front of a building, and Hermione whipped out her wand. Draco chuckled and took a step back.

"Fine, Granger. Go on ahead, I won't follow you up to your flat. Goodnight, my dear."

Hermione huffed and turned on her heel and disappeared into her building.

Outside, Draco chuckled in the frosty air. "Progress," he uttered, and Disapparated.

-----------

_**REVIEW!!! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**_


	8. The First Kiss

Work was the same again for Hermione; boring, bland, and avoiding Malfoy at all costs. The only times she saw him was when he came into her office to deliver or collect forms from her, and she didn't care much for these moments. All they did was banter a bit till Hermione would get terribly upset, then he'd leave with a smirk. Or he'd attempt to rile her up even more by talking about relationships and boyfriends, in which Hermione would threaten him with her wand and he'd leave. Either way, it was reason enough for taking special care to avoid him at all costs.

However, he continued to wait for her after work, so she tried very hard to finish quickly and to leave earlier than he. Usually, she was successful, and he'd be left alone outside in the crispy London air, waiting hours for her, she hoped. Sometimes, in desperation, she'd even leave with Theo by her side. After confronting him with his claim on her and establishing quite clearly that she was _not _anyone's to claim, they were back to being just friends, and he came in handy quite often when she wanted to slip past Malfoy.

But one evening, Hermione had to work overtime again, and Theo had gone home long ago. This week for her had been absolutely dreadful, and she was in a terrible mood. First, she'd been passed up for the promotion she'd expected, being passed up for Anthony Goldstein (_Anthony_ instead of _Hermione_?! What was wrong with the world?!), Lavender was continuously annoying her everyday with stupid advice for love (Hermione was dearly sorry for asking her now), and she had so much paperwork to do she was up to her ears in it, and now her secretary was quitting because she felt she had bigger and better things coming for her! So meeting Malfoy would be just perfect to top it all off.

Hermione wanted to Floo home very badly, but she had run out of Floo powder and had closed off her Floo at home, so she made a note to herself to buy some the next day. However, it wouldn't save her tonight. When she exited the Ministry building, she already knew that Malfoy was waiting outside for her. And she was right. But, he wasn't alone.

He was talking amiably to some beautiful, blonde witch, looking not much older than Hermione, and laughed at something she said. Hermione felt an unmistakable flare of anger rise up. The feeling was fueled when the blonde woman put her hand on his shoulder and bat her eyes at him. 'Her ugly, plain blue eyes,' Hermione thought contemptuously. And she became furious for some unknown reason when the blonde moved her hand to his chest and gave him a peck! On the lips! Malfoy just smiled at her and watched as she walked away. He sighed, still not seeing Hermione in the shadows, and sat on a bench nearby.

Hermione was furious.

He stood up when he saw her storm over in his direction, and he smiled at her. His smile made her want to hex him, hex the girl, and then run and kiss him. It made her feel very weary.

"Hello Granger. Care for a walk?" he asked.

"You act as if we're in a relationship," she stated wearily.

"We are technically in some sort of relationship, aren't we?"

"No! Not at all!"

"Not even friendship, Granger?"

"Not with the way you keep kissing me, you prat! You've got to stop it!"

"I act on my impulses. What's the harm in that?"

"You can't just go around kissing everybody! Especially with someone you're not intimate with!" She didn't know who she was referring to now, herself or the blonde woman.

"Don't worry, love, I only kiss you."

"Oh, really? What about that blonde bint you were talking to just a moment ago?"

"What about her?"

"She bloody well kissed you!"

Draco smirked. "Why're you so angry, Granger? Feeling jealous?"

"Not on your life!" she exclaimed. "How could you even think that?!"

"It's quite obvious. I think you're even turning a little green."

"Why would you kiss her if you only kiss me?"

"We're good friends. Daphne Greengrass, remember her? She went to Hogwarts."

"She's _hitting_ on you, Malfoy!"

"Blatantly. She's still trying, poor girl, though I do try to discourage her. But she's terribly proud and stubborn. Sounds like someone I know."

"I'm not terribly proud!" Hermione said, fuming, the anger fueling her once again. Draco just smirked. "What? I'm not!" she said indignantly.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Merlin, leave me alone!"

"Give me a kiss and I'll leave you alone."

"Ask Daphne Greengrass for a kiss."

"I don't want one from her. I want one from you."

"I'm not your girlfriend, Malfoy, nor your friend! Just because we've shared a few kisses and shagged once, _drunk_, I might add, doesn't mean we're in any sort of relationship!" Hermione cried, trying to make him understand.

"I know we're not in a relationship!" Draco yelled back. He expelled a frustrated breath. "But I want to know if…you'd like to be in one. With me."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief, then turned around and walked a few steps, grabbing her hair in frustration.

"Why the hell would I want to be with you?" she hissed, turning around to face him. "You always pick on me and fight with me and you never have anything good to say about me. You're always butting into my personal affairs, and you annoy me to hell! Why would I want to be with you?"

"Because I care about you."

"_Theo_ cares about me, and I wouldn't go out with him! And I like him an awful lot better than I like you!"

"Theo, Theo, Theo! It seems like you care about Theo an awful lot! Why don't you go crawling to him and ask if you could shag him like you shagged me four weeks ago?" he yelled bitterly at her.

Hermione gasped and slapped him. "How dare you!"

Draco took a deep breath, on the verge of strangling her. "It's not everyday I care about a girl as much as I do you, Granger."

"Oh, and after all you've done I'm supposed to believe you? Am I supposed to feel honoured? Should I kiss your feet and bend to your every will? Call you a god and feed you grapes? What the hell do you think that matters to me?"

Draco just stared at her with narrowed eyes, and Hermione growled, feeling uncomfortable. He took one step forward and she pushed him away violently, her hair wild in her ire.

"Stop bothering me! Just stop it! I don't like you! It was only one drunken night! Why do you suddenly care about me after one drunken night?"

"I've cared for you for longer than that."

Hermione laughed in disbelief. "So you're one of _those _blokes!"

"What?"

"The ones that are too much of a cad to express their feelings to a girl early in their affections for them!"

"Who isn't like that?"

"Theodore Nott is most certainly not like that."

"Should I take lessons from him, then? Would that suffice?"

"Your answer is no."

"So _your_ answer must be yes."

"No! My answer is no!"

"No to saying no? Or no to correct me? Or no to that won't suffice?"

"No I will not even entertain the idea of being in a relationship with you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Just give it a few days, Granger."

"No! I will not give it a few days, Malfoy!" Hermione was at her wits end, and was so overwhelmed, she felt herself begin to choke up, to her horror. But she couldn't stop it now. "Just leave me alone! I've been having a bad day already! I didn't get the promotion, my stupid friend won't leave me alone, and that isn't _you_, Malfoy, and my secretary's quitting and I have so much paperwork to do it's unbelievable!" she cried, and Draco wrapped his arms around her. Hermione began to cry pitifully against him after throwing a few punches his way, forgetting for a moment that she hated him very much, and he wiped away her tears before kissing her softly. And this time, Hermione allowed him to, vulnerable.

If Hermione had been thinking straight, she would've pushed him off immediately and hexed him. But after that, she would've thought that this could count as their first kiss. He was gentle with her, unlike the other forceful kisses they'd shared (besides when they were drunk), and she could actually believe that he really cared for her. But since she wasn't thinking straight, she'd think all this later at her flat when she reran the kiss (or several, now) in her usually meticulous head.

And Draco was trying to get all he could while she was pliant. He kissed her several times as he held her close. She was an emotional, high-strung wreck at the moment, and she needed comfort.

Draco kissed her flushed cheeks and nose, her eyes, and her forehead before looking into her wet, auburn eyes. Hermione looked at him for a moment, dazed, before pulling away, sniffling. She wiped her eyes and covered her face.

"Merlin, this is embarrassing," she muttered, and Draco chuckled and pulled her back to him. Still-vulnerable-Hermione allowed him to hold her and kiss her head as she continued to cover her face, attempting to regain what little dignity she had left. She'd just shown her former enemy her weak side! What was wrong with her grip on her emotions?

Draco was smoothing her hair with his hand, and rocking her a bit. "It's all right, Hermione," he was saying softly in that silky voice of his, and Hermione rested against him.

For a good part of their time there, they stood like that in front of the Ministry building, just him holding her as she covered her face. Hermione wanted to fall asleep, she was so comfortable, but instead she finally regained her senses and wanted to push him away. But he'd just been so nice to her, that'd be extremely rude. So instead, she uncovered her face and looked up at him.

Draco smiled down at her affectionately. "Better now?" he asked softly, and Hermione nodded like a child. He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"But my answer is still no," she murmured, and pulled away from him.

He just shrugged. "I've still got awhile to pursue you, Hermione," he replied good-naturedly, and Hermione got butterflies and a strange feeling when he said that. He wasn't one of _those_ blokes, he was one of _those_ blokes. The ones that continued to chase after a girl no matter what the circumstances. And Hermione felt that strange feeling again.

"What about Daphne Greengrass? She seems much more interested in you than I am, really."

"That'll change soon. But what about her? She's my friend, nothing more."

"Not even your friend with benefits?"

"Oh Merlin, _Daphne_? I'd rather be fuck buddies with a Blast-Ended Skrewt!"

"She's gorgeous enough!"

"That's all well, but not just what I want in a girl."

Hermione sighed, tired of this conversation. "Well, thank you, Draco, I suppose, for whatever," she murmured. "I ought to be getting to my flat."

Draco nodded, smiling. "You mean for comforting you? Say my name again," he said, and Hermione sighed.

"Draco?"

His smile didn't diminish. "Goodnight, Hermione. I'll bestow my presence on you by walking you home again another night."

There was no room inside her for a biting retort tonight. Not while he was being so pleasant. Perhaps _this_ Draco Malfoy…

She smiled. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Fine, Draco then. Goodnight."

In a silly sense, Hermione felt like a schoolgirl on her first date. She wanted to exchange goodnights with him all night. But he just smiled at her and took a step closer. "Don't get jealous, Hermione. She's just a friend," he whispered in her ear, and he left with his hands in his pockets. Hermione watched him go, intrigued, then wrapped her weathered scarf around herself tighter before walking to her flat.

* * *

**A/U: Thanks for staying with me! Sadly, this story'll be over soon in a few more chapters. Please review and tell me what you think! You reviews for the last chapter made me happy, though were very little in quantity. Please review more, all you who read this! It makes me feel like people actually enjoy this story!! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	9. The Engagement Party With a Twist

At exactly two o' clock on a Sunday afternoon, Hermione's day off, she received a Howler invitation via owl to Ernie and Hannah's engagement party. It was really happening.

Excited, she opened the invitation and heard the invitation read to her. "You are invited to Ernie and Hannah's engagement party!" it exclaimed. "It will be at Ernie's flat at seven in the evening, Saturday, November 29! Be there! We'll be expecting you!"

The invitation fell to the floor and Hermione picked it up, scanning what the letter had just read to her. Hermione smiled. This Saturday!

At work the next day, the whole Department of Magical Law Enforcement was buzzing. Most of them had been invited, Ernie knowing many of the employees of this department (since he worked in the Misuse of Muggle artifacts office), including, to Hermione's dismay, several of the former Slytherins. After the night she and Malfoy had shared, she felt a little unsure around him now, and was back to avoiding him.

She worked long and hard to finish all her work so she wouldn't have to work overtime on Saturday. The week passed by quickly, and Saturday was already on top of her before she knew it.

Towards the end of Hermione's work day that Saturday, a memo flew into her office and opened itself for her to read. Of course, it was from Malfoy.

It read: _Granger, you are going to Macmillan's engagement party tonight? Allow me to escort you. –D.M._

Hermione rolled her eyes. _What if I wasn't?_ she wrote back. _And I may have a date already. –H.G. _

She sent it, having mixed feelings about this already. "What am I thinking?" she exclaimed to herself quietly before pushing thoughts of Malfoy away. Until the memo came back.

_You can't use Theo as an excuse this time. I know for sure that he isn't going. It'll just be one night, Granger. At least you won't be there alone. –D.M._

Hermione frowned and grabbed her quill and quickly scribbled back. _Who said I was taking Theo? And what about Greengrass? –H.G. _

It was quite the opposite of what Hermione had actually been thinking of writing, but it was more like her to fight back. So she sent it.

_We already discussed this, Granger. Don't worry about it, but I won't beg you. –D.M. _

Hermione raised her eyebrows, intrigued.

_All right, I'll accept. –H.G. _

_Good. I'll pick you up at your flat at six-forty. –D.M. _

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm on the second floor, number 24. –H.G._

Hermione grinned. She thought she should be at least a little disgusted or appalled at what she'd gotten herself into, but instead, she felt a little excited. 'I wonder what Malfoy is going to be like,' she thought to herself.

And at six-forty, she knew.

At the exact time Malfoy had told her, she heard a rap on her door. She opened it, still brushing her hair, and found Malfoy standing there looking sharp. "Don't you look dashing," she said, and went back to the loo to finish brushing her hair.

"You look pretty," he replied warmly. Hermione began pinning up her fluffy hair. "Nice place you got here."

"Oh stop. You know you've got a better place than I do."

"True."

"Just sit on the chair and don't say a word."

"If that's what you want."

"I'll be just a bit."

It took her ten minutes, and she had put the Freezing Charm in her hair and smoothed down her dress before finally going out.

"All right, I'm ready."

"Finally," Draco groaned, and stood up and extended his arm to her. Hermione shot him a look and pulled on her cloak before walking ahead of him to the Floo.

"You first?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Let's go together, yeah?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but complied, and threw the powder in. The two stepped into the green flames and said, "Ernie Macmillan Residence" before disappearing.

They arrived at Ernie's flat, coughing (he hadn't had enough time to clean out all the ashes and dust) and Draco helped dust off Hermione's dress after he dusted off his robes.

"If I'm to be your date, that means you'll have to stay by my side for most of the night," Draco whispered into her ear, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

They walked together to the happy couple, and Hermione smiled brightly.

"Hannah! Ernie! Congratulations!" she exclaimed, kissing and hugging them both.

"Congratulations," Draco said, kissing Hannah and shaking hands with Ernie. "You both are very lucky."

Ernie grinned. "Thanks, mate. Means a lot that you two could come here and join the party."

"Yes, thank you for coming! Hermione, can I see you for a moment?" Hannah said, and she quickly took Hermione off to the side.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, a little confused.

"Are you here with Malfoy?" she asked, and Hermione reluctantly admitted it. Hannah grinned. "Oh, I knew it! There was something going on between you two!"

"No, no!" Hermione quickly stated. "There's nothing going on between us. We're just here as friends."

Hannah's smile diminished a little. "Oh, I see. Well, anyway, the reason I pulled you over here was to ask you; will you be my bridesmaid?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Hannah giggled.

"Of course I'll be one!" Hermione exclaimed. "Merlin, I'm so excited for you!"

"Oh, me too! I can't wait to get married!"

The two girls chatted a little more before going back to their dates.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked, and Hermione just shook her head.

"It was nothing. Come on."

Draco looked at her for a moment before smiling at the hosts. "Cheers, Ernie, Hannah."

"See you later. There's some of Ogden's Old and mead at the refreshment table, if you'd like." Ernie winked.

"Let's stay away from there, shall we, dear?" Hermione said and pulled him away. "Thank you for inviting us, Ernie and Hannah!" And they left their presence.

It was quite boring at first. There didn't seem to be anything to do except mingle and drink. So they finally went to the refreshment table to get some alcohol and food.

"A cup for the lady," Draco offered, and Hermione took it with a thankful nod. "I remembered you liked mead," he said, and Hermione nodded again.

"You have that right." She sipped the glass and sighed.

"If I get you drunk enough, will you dance with me?" he asked, smirking. Hermione frowned at him.

"No. I don't dance."

"That's a lie. Come, dance with me."

Hermione scoffed. "Nobody is dancing, Draco."

"Draco?"

"Yes, that's your name, isn't it?"

He laughed. "Are you a little drunk already?"

"No. Maybe. Who knows? Let's dance."

Draco laughed again and put their glasses down on the table. He offered his hand to her and Hermione sighed and took it. He twirled her around and Hermione couldn't help but giggle. They spun around a little more, moving around the living room, and people stopped to watch.

Ernie and Hannah laughed and cleared the living room before joining them. Others soon joined as well, dancing around happily, and someone turned the music louder. Hermione and Draco spun around, and Hermione laughed, finally having a fun time and forgetting why she didn't enjoy dancing at all.

It took a little while before they stopped, out of breath and laughing. Draco flopped down onto a chair, and Hermione accidentally fell onto his lap.

"Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed, and Draco just put his arms around her, smirking. "Let me up," she groaned.

"How about no?"

Hermione glared. "What if I want a butterbeer?"

Draco looked around. "Hey, Patil, mind getting two butterbeers for us?"

Padma raised her eyebrows at them, then smirked at Hermione who was shaking her head vigorously at her friend. "No problem, Malfoy," Padma said with a grin, and left for the refreshment table.

Draco grinned at Hermione. "No problem, Hermione," he repeated to her. She scowled, and he chuckled. "Relax! I'm not killing you."

She huffed. "You might as well be." She attempted to get up again, but he pulled her down. She tried a few more times before she finally frowned at him. "I would hex you, but I don't want to ruin Ernie and Hannah's party."

Draco smiled at her. "Keep telling yourself that."

Hermione sighed. Padma came with the drinks, and Hermione sighed again. "Padma, I think I'll need something stronger."

"Mead?"

"Perfect."

"How 'bout you, Malfoy?"

"I'll take the butterbeer. I don't want to get pissed tonight."

Padma grinned. "All right. Just call me when you want your cheque." Hermione smiled good-naturedly, and Padma left. Draco sipped the butterbeer and Hermione sighed once again. "I need to get drunk."

"Mm."

"Not around you, though. Let me up!"

She hit his arms, making him smirk. "Just give it a few minutes. You'll get used to it."

It took an hour and several cups of mead before Hermione finally relaxed. She closed her eyes and leant sideways against the wizard she was sitting on, her head in the crook of his neck. Draco chuckled at her and sipped his butterbeer. Even though his bum was getting a little sore, he'd rather be here with her on his lap than talking to anyone else. Not that they were talking at all. He stroked her hair before looking up and talking to someone nearby to alleviate his boredom.

Hermione finally stirred a little. "I'm tired," she whined, and Draco turned to her.

"You drank too much."

"I had to."

"No you didn't."

"Yeah, I did."

"We could have this argument all night."

"I'm too tired! Let me sleep!" She fell back onto Draco's shoulder. "You smell nice."

"Let's not start this again."

Hermione closed her eyes. "I am so…tired." She sighed wearily and seemed to be sleeping again. Draco chuckled at her.

"No more flirtatious, drunk Hermione?" he said, and she stirred again.

"No! Stop bothering me. Let me sleep."

"Aw, Hermione, give me a kiss and I'll let you sleep."

Hermione raised up her head and kissed his cheek before falling back onto his shoulder.

"Not good enough." He poked her stomach, and she flinched.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed. "What do you want?"

"I want a kiss. On the lips." He puckered his lips, and Hermione kissed him firmly. After a moment, she pulled away and fell back onto his shoulder.

Draco was a little breathless from her teasing little kiss, and he tried to lift her head to steal another. Hermione slapped him away with a whine. "I already kissed you! Let me sleep!"

"Hey, you need to give me another. It takes two."

"Are you kidding me?" she whined, lifting her head up. "I don't want to kiss you."

"Don't lie, Granger. You know you want to kiss me." He smirked at her, and he opened his mouth to say something more arrogant, when Hermione dropped her head against his. Draco winced. "Damnit Granger, that hurt! Watch where you drop your head."

"Poor baby," Hermione said mockingly, and kissed him. If Draco was surprised that she was kissing him again, he didn't act like it. He kissed her back ardently. She was actually kissing him, even though she was drunk, and this time, Draco could enjoy it without alcohol impairing his senses like last time.

They kissed for awhile until Ginny and Hannah both slapped Draco's head. Draco pulled away and looked at the witches, annoyed. "Can I help you?"

"Hullo Hannah and Ginny," Hermione said with a tipsy grin.

"Yes, you can help me. You can take Hermione home. And you better promise me you aren't going to take advantage of her," Hannah said.

"I won't," Draco said, looking at the witch on his lap. She was sleeping again.

"Take an Unbreakable Vow," Ginny said, narrowing her eyes. "I don't trust you especially from what I heard happened last time."

"I'm not drunk this time, Weasley. Don't worry. I won't take advantage of her."

"Unbreakable Vow," Hannah agreed.

"Hannah, isn't that just a little extreme in this case?" Ernie piped in, and Hannah turned on him.

"Ernie, I care about my friend! I don't want her to regret another night with Malfoy."

"Hannah! I care about her too. I won't take advantage of her, I swear," Malfoy said with an eye roll.

Both girls narrowed their eyes at him. "You better not be lying," Ginny replied.

Draco stood up and held Hermione up. Hermione groaned and shook her head. "What's happening?" she asked sleepily.

"You're going home," Ginny told her. "And if he takes advantage of you, you tell me!"

Hermione grinned, eyes still closed. "Okay."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Thanks for inviting us, Ernie. Goodbye Hannah, Weasley."

And he took the Floo to Hermione's flat.

-----------

_don't forget to review!_


	10. Another Drunken Night

**A/N: I apologise for such a short chapter, everyone! This story will sadly be coming to an end soon, however, so bear with this one short one! Apologies again! And I'd like to say that as much as I'm flattered by how many story alerts I get, I'd love to get a review accompanying it! Anyhow, on with the story! And thanks for reading! **

-----------

Hermione awoke, hung-over and a little disoriented, and shut her eyes and opened them again before groaning. "I'm sorry Ernie and Hannah!" she groaned quietly, and turned over to sleep the hangover off. Instead, when she turned over, she gasped loudly at the person on the other side.

Draco was sleeping next to her, fully-clothed, _thank goodness_, and he looked knackered, even asleep. Hermione had a memory of last night, albeit fuzzy, and she remembered giving him a hard time for getting her to her bed without the light on because he kept tripping over things. And she remembered forcing him to stay because…what was the reason? Oh. It was because she kissed him. Why? She frowned and sighed.

Hermione still felt hung-over, and had a headache coming on. She looked over again at her sleeping companion and grinned. She had kissed him because he was so attractive and attentive. And she didn't want to be alone when Ernie and Hannah had each other. She wanted someone. And he was very attractive. With that thought in mind, Hermione impetuously did the thing she'd only ever do (so she told herself) when she was drunk; she kissed him. That surely woke him up.

He kissed her back and put an arm around her to kiss her more effectively. Hermione's befuddled brain was suddenly switched back on after a few minutes of peace, and she turned her head. He kissed her cheek, moving his lips in soft kisses down to her throat.

"I don't know why I'm kissing you," she murmured, eyes still closed.

"Because you fancy me?" he volunteered against her skin.

"That can't be it," she whispered, and moaned a little. She felt him smile against her neck. Before she knew it, he was kissing her again, and she responded back as if she were drunk. She felt her arms wrap around his neck as he all but hovered above her, keeping himself from crushing her with his arm, and her mind suddenly became much clearer again. She pulled away and rolled past his arm and got up, red in the face.

"Um, sorry to keep you here. I'm sure you know your way out, right? Goodbye." Hermione scurried into the bathroom and locked the door, breathing hard against the door. "Oh my Merlin," she whispered in shock. She listened until she was sure that Malfoy was gone, then turned to the shower to get rid of her hangover, and to get the hot water to clear her mind.

When she finally got out of her room, dressed and looking fresh, she found breakfast and a hangover potion waiting for her, and she stared at it, shocked. Draco was sitting next to the still-piping hot plate, eating himself.

"Hey," he said, smirking at her.

Hermione swallowed.

"I got one of my house elves to make breakfast for us," he continued. For some reason, Hermione's heart plummeted just a little. "Sit down and stop gaping like I'm back from the dead."

Hermione shook her head and sat next to him and took the potion before tucking into her food. This sarcastic Malfoy she could deal a little better with. They ate in silence, and she didn't look up at all until a question finally burst out of her mouth.

"Malfoy, why did you stay?"

He looked up and swallowed. "Well," he said briskly, "you wanted me to. And isn't it obvious?"

"If it was, do you think I'd be asking you?" she snapped, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well you're supposed to be smart. Figure it out." He finished his breakfast and put the dishes into the sink, and walked confidently over to her. Hermione put her hand out just in time to push him away, and stood.

"Stop kissing me or I'll hex you this time!" she scowled, and he shook his head.

"Fine. Such a change of heart!"

She continued to scowl at him even as he Flooed home.

"Sometimes I really hate him," she told to her empty room, but her heart could not beg to differ more.

-----------

_review!_


	11. Finally!

_A/U: The last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this story! This may be my last story for awhile, unless someone can give me a plot idea. I believe I've run into writer's block, so I'm stumped as to what idea to write on next. But anyhow, I hope you liked One Drunken Night, and I hope the characters weren't too OoC for you! Don't forget to review!_

------------

"And then he said, 'Figure it out'. And I don't know what that means!"

Ginny laughed. "Dear, dear Hermione," she said. "He fancies you! I can't believe you didn't see it before. Seriously! I mean, don't you like him too?"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "There is no way he still—"

"He stayed with you last night without taking advantage of your drunken state, offered to take you home, kisses you whenever he gets the chance, has even _told_ you he cares about you, acts like he fancies you, and you can't see it?"

Hermione clapped hand over her mouth. "You're right! Why didn't I see this before? I am so blind!"

Ginny shook her head. "Yes, yes you are. But how do you feel about him?"

"I…I don't know! I don't know."

"Okay, how do you feel _around_ him?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment, just thinking about the times she'd been around him. "Well," she began slowly, "I do…like kissing him sometimes, and being with him when he's not being a wanker. And…sometimes I feel happy around him. I don't know!"

"Do you ever get a tingly sort of feeling inside when he's around? And does your heart starts beating fast when he's about to kiss you? Or even when you think about it?"

Hermione blushed. "Yes, a little."

Ginny grinned. "Then you like him, Hermione! Oh my gosh, but please don't tell me your going to go marry him or something, because could you imagine having babies with that prat? Oh, but they'd look so adorable! You should tell him right away! I mean, it has to be done in the right way. Get him to ask you out! Or kiss him or something. Or ravish him at his flat or—"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, red as a tomato. Her best mate laughed. "I'm not getting married to him, Gin, and I'm definitely _not_ going to ravish him at his flat."

"Right now, you mean. Maybe later…?" Ginny said suggestively, and Hermione blushed red again.

"No! We were drunk! I would never do that sober."

"Oh come off it 'mione! You know you want to!"

Hermione sighed. "Well, what am I supposed to do now? I don't even know how to act around him anymore!"

Ginny grinned.

------------

"So I heard you didn't shag Granger?"

"How'd you hear that? And of course I wouldn't when she's sloshed like hell."

Theo grinned. "I've got my sources. How're you gonna manage even staying around her with your feelings when she blatantly doesn't feel the same way?"

"I should ask you the same thing."

"Eh, I found another bird. She's got great knockers."

"Oh, Merlin Theo."

Theo just grinned. "How are you going to act around her now?"

Draco shrugged. "I've still got time."

"What's your plan?"

"Let her deal with her feelings till she realises she's in love with me."

"Good luck, mate. She'll be a tough nut to crack."

Draco grinned. "Yeah. She's a challenge all right."

------------

"Hey Granger, here are the reports," Draco said, handing her the papers. Hermione nodded and took them and quickly looked at them, avoiding Draco's grey eyes. Had they always been so light and shiny?

"You all right there Granger?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking; thanks for the reports."

"You're acting a little odd," he noted, and Hermione shook her head.

"No I'm not acting odd, maybe you're odd."

Draco raised a brow at her and left, closing the door behind him.

Hermione looked up, making sure he was gone, then breathed heavily in relief. Hermione's Floo suddenly rang, and she looked in to see Ginny.

"So how'd it go?"

"I was acting odd! And he noticed! Merlin!" Hermione slapped a hand on her forehead. "What am I going to do?"

"The next time he comes into your office, tell him how you feel. Or kiss him. Or if he tries to kiss you again, kiss him back ardently. Ask him out."

"Oh Ginny, I don't know if I can stand it. It's been two days since Ernie and Hannah's engagement party, and he hasn't kissed me! I don't know what to do! He doesn't act interested in me at all! What am I going to do?"

"Follow my instructions, and you'll be fine. Maybe dress up a little? Or not?"

"I am not going to flaunt around my body just to seduce Malfoy, Gin. I'm not that desperate."

Ginny laughed. "If you say so."

"Oh, shut it! I think someone's coming. I'll talk to you later."

Hermione shut the Floo before Ginny could get a word in, and hurried back to her desk. Lavender came in, and Hermione almost groaned.

"So how are things with Malfoy?" Lavender asked, and Hermione shook her head.

"Non-existent. We're just acquaintances, Lav. Nothing more."

"But you both want more. Good God, get a hold of yourselves!"

"Please get out. I'm working." Hermione felt frazzled and stressed and didn't seem to care what was coming out of her mouth now.

Lavender got up and looked offended. "Excuse me!" She stood up and stormed out.

Hermione dropped her head onto her arms and heard someone else coming in and almost cried.

"What did you do to Brown?" the person asked, and Hermione looked up to see Draco close the door behind him.

And she began to think of all the times they'd had together, not all pleasant, but the moments they'd shared recently. She remembered how it all started with the drunk night after the after party at the pub, and the way Draco acted afterwards and all the kisses they'd shared and how she'd felt disgusted with him at first but gradually began to fancy him. And how he told her he'd cared for her even before the after party and how he'd kissed her so earnestly at her flat and had had his house elf cook breakfast for them, and how she felt around him now and how now she wished he'd just kiss her. She wanted him. She…

"Granger?" Draco asked, waving a hand in front of her face with an amused expression.

"I like you," she blurted out.

"What?"

"I…I fancy you," she repeated in a softer voice.

Draco just stared at her. "You fancy me?"

"Yes! I fancy you!" she yelled. "Now you can make fun of me or tease me or just come over here and kiss me!"

Draco smiled and walked over quickly and grabbed her face and complied to her last request. In Hermione's mind, she counted this as their second real kiss, and she was ecstatic.

When he pulled away, Draco kissed her nose and kept smiling as he stroked her cheek affectionately with his thumb. "I knew you'd change your mind if I kept bothering you. You're not going to blame it on the alcohol now, are you?"

"No," Hermione breathed, and leant forward to kiss him again.

------------

Five years later, Ernie and Hannah and Harry and Ginny weren't the only married couple. Neville and Luna were now added to the list along with Justin and Padma, and, of course, Draco and Hermione.

Hermione was now a married woman like she had wanted to be, and fat as a whale like Ginny and Hannah. Draco always teased Hermione about her mood swings and her strange taste buds, and she always told him he was more like the woman with all the extravagant baby accessories he bought. And Ginny would butt in and tell him to buy her baby accessories (even though Harry was more than capable to buy them himself, Draco would point out), and Hannah would tell him to baby-sit her little son while she spent his money on her unborn child (although he had to work like her husband, he'd always say), and Hermione would always laugh and kiss him.

She wouldn't have life any other way.

_finis_


End file.
